Second Chances
by StandByEzria
Summary: How will Aria deal with Ezra being shot? Will she choose to forget everything, or will she refuse to let go of the pain Ezra has caused? One-Shot based on the season 4 finale.


**I don't own anything. A short one-shot inspired by season finale. Aria never slept with Riley in this one-shot, I think it was uncalled for and something the writers threw in just to hurt the Ezria shippers more. It was too soon, and despite how hurt Aria would have been about Ezra I doubt she would have just jumped into bed with someone. **

**Ezria One-shot.**

Everything around her was faded, the world black and dull since that dreadful night. Aria couldn't cope with the cards she had been dealt, it was too painful to think about what would happen if he didn't pull through, if he didn't make it. Despite their arguments, misunderstandings and many, many door slams; Aria never expected him to be gone forever. She never wanted that.

**[Flashback] **

"Somebody call for help" Allison screamed as Ezra lay crumpled up on the concrete ground, Spencer, Emily and Hanna frantically screaming over the roof ledge top as Aria tried her best to keep Ezra conscious.

"Please, Ezra. You have to keep your eyes open, you can't leave me. After everything you've done Ezra, you can't do this to me. I won't allow you to" Aria pleaded with him, her shaken hand trailing along his cheek as she speaks; choked sobs parting from her lips as he remains unresponsive.

"I don't care if we're going through a rough time right now; we'll pull through it, we always do." As Aria spoke she could feel Ezra become colder, his skin was getting paler by the second and his breathing beginning to slow. In the moment each of the girls knew he hadn't got much time left, but Aria refused to let go. To her; he had all chances of recovering.

Each of the lairs stepped back from the couple, taking in the sight before them. They knew instantly, one look was all it took to know how bad it was, to know that Ezra Fitz was breathing his last breaths. It was heart wrenching.

"Aria… You should say…." Spencer spoke through her own tears, immediately been cut off by Aria before she could get out another word.

"Don't you dare Spencer! Don't you dare tell me to say goodbye, he'll pull through this. I know he will" Aria let loose, taken all of her pent up anger out and Spencer in the moment, but Spencer wouldn't lash back.

"You don't know him like I do, how stubborn he is, or how strong he can be. He may not mean anything to you; but he's everything to me, and I refuse to say goodbye. I won't do it; you can't make me do it….. He'll be okay…" Aria dropped her forehead down to rest against Ezra's, the tears that were rolling down her cheek now dropping onto his face. She was broken, that was putting it mildly.

Deep down she knew, knew he was dying in her arms. She wasn't a fool, just someone that believed in love and second chances.

"I love you, Ezra. I'm sorry for everything I've said or done to make you feel that I didn't, but I do. I always have" She sniffled before pressing her lips against his; taking in his features for what she felt might have been the last time.

**[End of Flashback] **

"Miss Montgomery?" A petite blond nurse, name platted as Jessie; called as each of the girls sat waiting patiently for news, Aria shooting up for the chair the moment her name was called.

"Yes, that's me. Is he okay, will he be okay? He isn't…." She couldn't finish the question; she just wouldn't allow herself to utter those words.

Jessie shook her head and for the first time in what seemed like forever; Aria felt relieved.

"He's injuries were critical but the surgery went well, he's very lucky that the paramedics arrived when they did, or we may be have been having a different conversation at this time" Jessie offered Aria a small smile before nodding, turning on her heels to walk off before Aria took a hold of her arm.

"Could I go see him, please? I just need to see myself that he's okay, that he's breathing?" Aria spoke in a soft tone, Jessie scanning her tear stained face before replying.

"I'm sorry, rules are rules. You're not family or next of kin, I've already said too much by informing you of his condition" She spoke with regret, Ali stepping in at just the right moment.

"She's his fiancée, soon to be married. So they will be family soon" Her lips twitch up to into a half smile as she spoke, Jessie's gaze dropping down to Aria's left hand to check for the giveaway sign, a ring.

"If anyone asks you're ring has gone to be resized, this was Miss Montgomery" Jessie spoke with a warm smile, each of the girls hugging Aria for support before she headed on her way. They wanted to be with her but they weren't family; and maybe the alone time with him would give Aria the strength she needed to move forward, to push her to be strong for the both of them.

The only noise in the room was the shallow breathing coming from Ezra's lips and the beeping of the heart monitor that informed her; and everyone that his heart clearly was still beating soundly. She didn't know what to do at first; cry or allow herself to be happy that he was alive, safe and getting the treatment that he needed. She decided to go with both.

With a steady foot forward; Aria moved towards the bed, taking her place next to him with a heavy heart. Why did he have to be so foolish, why did he risk his own life to protect hers, and the lives of her friends? He was an idiot, and the moment his eyes opened she'd tell him that, but for now she'd just hold it back.

"If anyone asks we're engaged, Alison's idea" Aria spoke with a soft giggle, shaking her head in amusement at her own awkwardness. She wasn't sure what to say to him, or if he could hear her for that matter. She just wanted to be there for him, like he had been every time she needed him.

"You're recovering; the sugary went well so you should be better soon" She placed her hand on top of his, running her thumb gently over his skin as she continued to ramble away.

"Just so you know I'm still angry at you, and when you open your eyes you're done for. You think the gun shot was bad, wait until I'm done with you" Aria spoke with a hint of a smile on her lips, moving her free hand up to wipe away the tears that were starting to fog up her eyes.

"I think I'll keep my eyes closed then" Ezra croaked out, Aria's eyes shooting up to examining his face. He had a smug grin plastered on his face, eyes open and piercing right into her soul. He was awake, he was speaking.

"Ezra… You… I…" No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out the right words for that moment, Ezra sensing her distress just shakes his head; his voice soft and loving.

"I know, Aria. You don't have to say anything" His words came out as a whisper, Aria taking that opportunity to place her lips against his own, mumbling out against them.

"I love you, I truly do love you Ezra. We need to work on our relationship but we'll manage, I won't lose you again" Her hand caressed his cheek, pulling back an inch to gaze lovingly into his eyes.

They knew they had problems, knew they had a lot of things they need to fix before they got back to how they were, but they were both willing to try. She didn't care what was said, done or written; she loved him. That much was simple. Everyone deserved a second chance at happiness, including Ezra and Aria. When you love someone that much its worth fighting for; no matter what struggles may come your way. This current situation was just one of them; and they were going to overcome it, together.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. The idea had been floating in my head so I just wanted to put it out there. If you could review I'd love that, and if you'd like you can go follow me on StandByEzria. I'll tweet there when I'm updating chapters or writing more one-shots. Thank you for reading. **_


End file.
